The Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Program of the Diabetes Research Center at the University of Washington promotes the development of new and innovative research directed at basic, clinical and translational aspects of diabetes. The specific objectives of the Program are to: (1) Provide initial research support for junior faculty who have not yet had independent peer-reviewed NIH funding; (2) Provide pilot funding for established faculty entering the field of diabetes research for the first time; (3) Support pilot projects by established diabetes investigators proposing to pursue a novel direction in their diabetes related research; and (4) Foster mentorqd training in research related to diabetes by offering postdoctoral and graduate fellowships. The P&F Program annually awards $200,000 ofthe Center's NIDDK direct funds (a minimum of 20%) for P&F research projects. In addition, funds provided by the University are used to support new investigator research, training of postdoctoral fellows and graduate students, and service grants for junior investigators to use the Center's resources. Applications are peer-reviewed by external and internal reviewers and the Center's Executive Committee, with awards being made based on scientific merit and qualifications ofthe applicant, including the potential for subsequent external peer-reiviewed funding. During the last decade (two funding cycles), NIDDK funds to the Diabetes Research Center at the University of Washington supported 33 P&F awards, the majority of which were awarded to junior faculty. Of these P&Ffunded investigators, 27 remain active in research related to diabetes, obesity and related disorders (82% success). Ofthe six that are no longer doing diabetes-related research, four are still in academic medicine doing research. Thus, the P&F Program continues to be a highly successful component of the Diabetes Research Center that utilizes funds provided by NIDDK and the University of Washington to support new and innovative research in the area of diabetes, obesity and related disorders, and in this manner also fosters the career development of junior investigators.